hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirov Park Meeting/Walkthrough
Agency pickup From your starting location (the pier), cross the road to reach a trio of dumpsters concealing the equipment cache. You aren't allowed to be near them, so crouch and hide when a soldier comes by (there's only one who can pose a threat). Also don't get squished by a passing limo. The pickup is in a tight corner between two dumpsters. You can get SVD Sniper, 9mm Pistol SD, and two car bombs. Blending in As a soldier A lone soldier comes to the dumpster where you take the agency pickup. The most reliable way to take him down is a silenced pistol headshot after he turns his back - but before he is visible from around the corner. You can try running into him with a knife, he won't get a shot if you're really quick. The body can be conveniently hidden between the dumpsters. (!) Using Silverballers SD against that soldier can be an unpleasant surprise. The body moves a considerable distance thanks to the pressure of the bullets, and the soldiers around the corner may see it. A 9mm Pistol SD is more reliable for this task. Alternatively, it is possible to run directly to the dumpster area, remain concealed by the lamp post as the soldier passes by, and use anaesthetic to incapacitate him when he stops before turning around to head back around the corner. Once in a soldier's uniform you can move relatively freely with an AK. Holding an SVD is somewhat suspicious, try to avoid guards or turn your back to them. However, it's much better than holding SVD without a disguise. As a limo driver At regular intervals the driver of Kubasko's limo goes away to take a pee, behind a house to the north. There's a convenient sewer exit between that house and the wall. You can easily ambush the driver and hide the body. Disguised as a driver is a most reliable way to put a bomb into Kubasko's limo quietly. As Kubasko's bodyguard There is a possibility to do so, but bodyguards stay in tight group and will raise the alert. Generally, an accurate execution never requires that disguise. As a hitman The sewers are free of enemies. If you're going to use two bombs (no sniping) and move through the sewers you don't need a soldier's uniform at all. But you will need a limo driver's disguise eventually unless using the alternative method mentioned in 'Silent assassin'. Bulk of the mission Sniper elite Disguised as a soldier, go down the sewers with the SVD. Get out on the western island, the closest hatch to the radio tower. A lone soldier patrols the wall around the tower. Either take him out quietly or pick the lock when he is away to the north, around the corner. Get in through the door in the wall and climb up the tower. Here's your sniping position. Carefully choose the moment when Makarov and Kubasko are perfectly lined up - and kill them both with one nice shot. Of course, you can snipe just one target and get the other while he's running away. For example, Kubasko makes a nice stop before getting into his limo. (!) The soldiers will run to investigate, but no one climbs the tower. Just don't turn your face to them until everything calms down a bit. Sniper elite v2 Another sniping position is cathedral "The Saviour." Again, disguise yourself as a soldier and take the SVD. Better if you go around eastern side of the cathedral. You'll have to pick the lock on the northern door to get in. The greatest threat is a soldier passing by, so take him out quietly. Confirmed for normal difficulty: It's possible to pick the lock on the cathedral door while that soldier is standing at the western point of his route (watching the river). It's even possible to take your sniper rifle with you if you sneak behind him. It Is possible (also confirmed on normal difficulty) to kill both targets with one shot from this tower. Cathedral itself is uncharted. Going up the stairs, get ready to meet a soldier (or two on higher difficulty). Take him out quietly, probably while he's watching outside. Then take position freely. (!) Many soldiers will be alarmed after the shot, so don't count on a quiet escape this way. Bomberman General Makarov's limo stands just atop of the sewer hatch. Go down the sewer (you even don't need a disguise) reach the appropriate exit and climb up. Just attach the bomb to the bottom of the limo. (!) Bomb isn't timed or remote-controlled. It explodes when the limo starts moving. If you trigger the alarm after placing the bomb, general runs to his limo and explosion is imminent. Bomberman 2 Igor Kubasko's limo isn't so conveniently placed. Note the sewer hatch to the north, between the house and the wall. From there you can ambush the limo driver when he comes to pee (just like in that mission in the first game). Disguised as a driver, you can freely plant a bomb at the limo. Again, you can do it without taking soldier's uniform in the beginning. A soldier uniform won't work as an alternative, planting the bomb as such will raise an alert. (!) Than notice about a bomb for general's limo applies here too. Combined arms Disguise as a soldier and plant a bomb on general's limo (see "bomberman"). Then go sniping (see "sniper elite" or "sniper elite v2") and aim at Kubasko. General will run away, just to meet his death by the bomb. Or do the opposite: get a drivers's uniform and go plant a bomb on Kubasko's limo (see "bomberman 2"). Then change disguise back to soldier and go sniping. This time aim at the general and see Kubasko running to his death. Gunslinger Disguise yourself as a soldier and pick up an AK; don't take SVD at all. Now you can enter the park relatively freely. Position yourself behind targets and make two quick headshots with silenced pistol. If you're quick, no alerts. You can also get in before they meet up and take them both out while they're still incapable of spotting each other. Escaping The hardest escape is after you snipe from the cathedral (see "sniper elite v2" or "combined arms"). Either rush to exit of fight back. Staying at the top is a good position to defend against "them" coming up the stairs. When the wave ends you can freely walk to exit. If you snipe from the radio tower ("sniper elite" or "combined arms"), some soldiers run to the tower, but don't climb up. You can wait until they leave and freely go out the way you came. In the PC version, the soldiers may remain on alert indefinitely, facing the tower, making a discreet getaway impossible. However, they can easily be sniped if this occurs. If you have placed two bombs ("bomberman" and "bomberman 2") you need to raise the alert to make both targets flee to their limos. On normal difficulty, the meeting will end once you plant both bombs? If you used anaesthetic against the driver, he is your "alarm clock". If not, make a non-silenced shot before you go down the sewers (then go out the way you came). Don't shoot near the exit, especially without disguise: you risk being disclosed a bit before targets are dead. Silent Assassin Don't interact with the first soldier, just run to the agency pickup and grab the two car bombs before disappearing into the sewers. Place the bombs (refer to the "bomberman" and "bomberman 2" sections, above) using anaesthetic to incapacitate the limo driver. Run back through the sewers to the starting point and escape. When the driver wakes up he triggers the alarm. Alternatively, you can do the following if you don't have the anaesthetic with you or if you don't want to be limited by the anaesthetic's time window: -Go to the supply drop and grab one carbomb and the sniper rifle. Stick the bomb to the general's limo. Go to the manhole near the other limo and leave the alleyway opposite to the limo driver's path. Equip your sniper rifle and position yourself that you can spot the two targets through the park entrance while being as close to the alleyway as possible. Before taking the shot, save(if not professional difficulty) because this might take a few tries. -Shoot Kubasko: the man in the brown uniform, and immediately make a dash back to the manhole. Reload your save if people shoot at you until you escape unseen. The general will be killed by your carbomb as you escape to the manhole near the exit and end the level. Open fight An AK is your best friend. Take it with you from the start or kill that first soldier at the dumpsters. Here it's generally easier than in previous mission, because soldiers are more spread out. Guns Non-concealable *SVD Sniper - you can take it at the agency pickup. If you are going to snipe, you hold it all the way. Suits fairly with a soldier's uniform. *AK-74 - on most soldiers. If you have taken out a soldier to get a disguise, you may pick AK-74 there on your way out. Even on your way in, if you aren't going to snipe. Suits perfectly with a soldier's uniform. You should have collected one of these guns in the previous mission. Now it's time for another one. However, you'll get more opportunities to get the both. Concealable *9mm Pistol SD - at the agency pickup. But unless you're playing Professional, you should already have it. *9mm Pistol - on Kubasko's bodyguards. Generally, you don't get them here without raising alert. (!) There are no valuable trophies to loot from your targets. Trivia *The first alert will make both targets flee to their limos, so it's important to stay quiet until you get into position. *Match the patterns of sewer exits on "streets" and "sewers" areas. It's important for understanding where you should go if you move through the sewers. *The meeting will not end until you either planted both bombs or alert the guards. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs